


Six Months

by RileyMasters



Series: SRMT: Time is Neverending [2]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago, Skeleton King was defeated. Six months ago, Shuggazoom was freed. Six months ago, Chrio... vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> For the past few months, some of my old SRMT stories are getting loved. Thanks to that, my muse _finally_ woke up.

Antauri meditated in the park, surrounded by loving families, relishing the sound of children's laughter. Next to the silver monkey, the rest of the monkey team was play-fighting, just far enough away that they wouldn't kick him or disturb Jinmay, who was setting up their picnic lunch.

But nothing would have disturbed him at that moment, however. His mind was far away, searching for a beacon, a glimmer of hope.

He was searching for Chiro.

In the final moments of that last battle, but Antauri and Chiro had realized that it would take more than just a Monkey Fu to stop Skeleton Kin once and for all. Antauri was prepared to sacrifice his life to end the hellish war.

Chiro, however, wouldn't let him. He leaped forward, attacking Skeleton King and blasted him into oblivion at point blank range. When the dust cleared, all that was left was the skull of their enemy. Nothing remained of the teen.

Antauri mentally shook his head. He needed to focus, not let his thoughts dwell on memories from the past. Even six months later, there still was a chance. His leader could-

THERE!

"Monkey Team!" He called, eyes snapping open. His optics focused on his teammates. Gibson was on his back dazed, while Otto stood on top of him with a triumphant grin. Sprx looked as if he had been about to tackle the green monkey off of his perch. Nova had left the fight, moving to help finish setting up the picnic with Jinmay. All eyes focused on him.

"He is alive."

There was a momentary pause, than a mad scramble to pack everything back into their bags semi-neatly. Almost no time had passed when their jetpacks activated and they were racing back to the Super Robot. 

 

*

Hours later, the Super Robot touched down outside the Citadel Castle, only meters from where everything ended. One by one the Team stepped outside of the Robot, unconsciously shivering from the memories of what had happened not so long ago.

Jinmay was last to disembark. She slowly looked around, hoping to see a glimpse of the hero she had fallen in love with.

A flash of green light filled the area. A cry joined it. Then suddenly, everything was clear and silent again.

Antauri's breath caught. In a crumpled heap lay Chiro.

 

*

Icy blue eyes fluttered open. Light blinded him.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. He felt like one big bruise.

He shifted his head, just a little, just enough to look around a lit.

His mentor sat on his girlfriend's lap, both deeply asleep. Neither registered that he was awake.

He let his eyes fall closed. He was home.


End file.
